Something To Think About
by Johny.Girl.12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go out on a mission by themselves, but what will happen when Lucy finds out that whoever they're after, is also after her? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story so I hope you'll like it! Please don't forget about ****_No One Will Know._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Natsu! I told you not to come here without permission!" Lucy gasped as she walked out of her bathroom with just a towel on.

"But Lucy, we have to talk." Natsu said that with his serious look that you only see when he's in a battle. Something's up.

"Can't it wait until I've- WAIT! Where's Happy?" She started to look around for the little blue fur ball. He was probably going through her clothing or her-.

"He's out talking with Charla. She said that she had a vision about something and needed to tell him."

"Hmm," She was thinking about a way to get him to leave so she can change. "How about you go find Happy and we can talk about this as a team."

"Well," He started. His face looked a little pained. "the thing is, there's this job Gramps wants us to do, just me and you." Lucy could tell this was hurting him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to bring Happy.

"WHAT? Why just me and you? Why can't Happy come?" _Why would Master make us do a job that won't let us take Happy? He's part of the team, right?_

"I don't know either. I was hoping that you could figure it out, but I guess not."

"Well, to think he'd pair you up with me. I would've guessed he would've paired you with Erza or Gray-"

"I will not even _think _about working alone with that droopy eye freak!"

Lucy sweat drop. "Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is wouldn't you think that he would pair you up with someone more powerful than I am?"

"Lucy," He turned to look at her. "you are strong."

She slightly blushed at his comment. "Well then how about someone more experienced than I am?"

"I don't Luce, but- Zzzzz..."

"Why did you fall asleep in the middle of your sentence? At least now I can get some cloths on." She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, because the only other one there was passed out on her bed. She went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. "Why did you _have _to fall asleep on my bed? Ugghhh, I guess I'll just take the floor."

* * *

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Happy said, looking at Charla in disbelief. _That would never happen!_

"If you're thinking that this means that Natsu and Lucy are going out on a job without you, then yes, you're right." She was hoping he wouldn't be to sad over this. She didn't even know if this was true, so why jump to conclusions? She didn't even know why she told him, but she felt that she had to.

"Why would Natsu leave me behind? He's never done that before!" He couldn't think of any reason why Natsu would _want _to leave him behind!

"Happy," Charla started. "I don't know everything, nor do I want to, but for whatever reason they left you behind, it's probably for the best." She hoped she wasn't hurting him to much.

"NO!" Happy yelled, tears springing to his eyes. "Maybe they're going to be kidnapped or just something other than them leaving me behind!" Happy started crying. It was a sad sight.

"Happy, you should get some sleep. Maybe-" Before she could finish her sentence, he was asleep. "I can't just leaving him in the street." So she picked him up and flew him over to the guild.

"I hope you don't hate me for telling you before you would have to live it."

* * *

"Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu yelled, as energetic as ever, quite the opposite of last night.

"Why are we up so early?" Lucy said, while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Because I told Gramps that we'd meet him in front of the guild at dawn. So get changed and packed!"

"Are you going to watch me get changed?" She Lucy Kicked him in the face.

"NO! Why would you think that?" He sat down at Lucy's desk and started to read her novel.

After she was done getting changed and packed did she realize that Natsu was reading her novel."Don't read that! I promised Levy-san that she'd be the first to read it!" She grabbed the novel out of his hand.

"Okay. So, are you ready?" She set her novel back on her desk and turned to face Natsu, who was standing right by the door.

"You bet I am, even though I don't know where he's sending us." She started shivering at all the ideas that came to mind.

"Then let's go!" Natsu grabbed her arm and ran out the door.

* * *

"Natsu...Natsu!" Happy bolted awake. He looked around and realized that he was in the guild. "Why am I in the guild? Last thing I remember is talking to Charla."

"Natsu, Lucy, I'm glad you made it," a voice from outside said. It sounded like Gramps. "The reason I chose you two for this particular job is-"

"Why can't Happy come with us?" Natsu yelled.

"Because the people you two will be dealing with hates cats, so they would shoot him on sight. Also, it would ruin the effect."

"Wait, what effect?" Asked Lucy.

"Magnolia seems to think that you two are a couple."

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but how do you like it?**

**Natsu: Johny, you've done WAY better. Even Lucy can do better than this.**

**Me: Why do you keep picking on Lucy? Do you liiiiiiiike her?**

**Natsu: Why are you talking like Happy? *slight blush appears***

**Me: Did you just blush? Anyway, please review, cause I think I'm going insane right about now.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! So, I'm gonna do what I'm doing on my other story: ask me a question, and I'll answer it next chapter-update!**

**Natsu: Johny, you're boring. Let's get back to the story!**

**Me: Are you sure, I could make you have motion sickness all the time, you know.**

**Natsu:*gets sick* Don't even think about it, or I'll team up with the ice princess and murder you!**

**Me: But if you kill me, you won't get to see how the story ends!**

**Natsu: Fine, You'll live. For now.**

**Okay, let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Because the people you two will be dealing with hates cats, so they would shoot him on sight. Also, it would ruin the effect."_

_"Wait, what effect?" Asked Lucy._

_"Magnolia seems to think that you two are a couple." _

* * *

Chapter 2

"What? Why would they think that?" Lucy wasn't sure exactly why they thought that, but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"I don't know, but for the job you two have to pass off as a real couple." Gramps was looking amused at the two standing in front of him. They both had their jaws hanging in the air.

_I know Natsu can pull it off, _Happy thought. _But what about Lucy? And besides that, why do those people hate cats?_

Natsu was now laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Once he stopped laughing he said "Me and Lucy as a couple? Gramps, you have to be joking. We all know that would never happen, Lucy's to moody."

"What do you mean I'm 'to moody'? You're the one who gets into random rage-fits with Gray!"

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"So, Gramps, where are we going?"

"Don't you change the subject!"

"Silence, child. You two will be going on a couples cruise!" Master Makarov knew these two are oblivious to the fact that the _whole _guild wants them together. Once everyone knows where they are going, they're going to start screaming.

"So we really have to emphasize the whole 'couple' thing, aren't we?" Lucy said in dismay. Sure, she liked Natsu, but only as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That's how they liked it. Or, at least, that's how Lucy liked it.

"Yes. While you're there you have to find Zeref."

"Zeref? You mean the dark wizard who turned Natsu's scarf black?"

"Would you stop interrupting me, brat? As I was saying, you need to capture him and bring him back to the Magic Counsel. There will be guards all around him, so be careful." He knew that the part about the guards would be fairly easy, but he wasn't so sure that Natsu would be able to not injure Zeref. He did turn his scarf black, after all.

"Now this sounds more like a job I'd want to do!" Natsu was glad tha he was going to be able to beat the crap out of people, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold up on the ship. Transportation isn't his thing, you know.

"You're not even fazed by the fact that we have to act like a couple?" Here Lucy was, all worried about this, while Natsu is overly excited about this. What is wrong with him?

"This just means that you can work on your acting skills!" _Since when did he care about my acting skills? _Lucy thought.

"You know what, you're right. Plus this will give us a chance to see more of how people are now-a-days. I guess I'm in." _What did I just say? Now I have to go through with it! _

"Okay, let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and started dragging her away.

_They're leaving me behind without even telling me why? I won't take that! They say that it's a couples cruise...I know! I'll ask Charla! _Happy thought will drifting back to sleep in the guild.

* * *

"Charla, why did it take you so long to get to the guild?" Happy said, glad that she had finally gotten there.

"What do you mean? I get here at the same time every day." Charla was surprized that he-cat didn't know that already. He did basically stalk her all the anyways.

"Wait, you do? Well never mind that. Charla, do you wanna go on a cruise with me?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _

"Why?...Does this have anything to do with Natsu and Lucy leaving you behind?"

"Yes, it does, but will you answer me?"

Charla sighed. She knew this was coming, and she hadn't exactly told him everything she saw, so he was partly clueless. "Sure, but only because Wendy is off on a job for a few days."

"Aw, but Charla-wait. You said yes! Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short to, but the next one should be bigger because I didn't want to guys to read about the cruise just yet.**

**Natsu: Johny, why are you doing this! I want to know what happens!**

**Me: *sigh* You can just look at my notebook, 'ya know.**

**Natsu: But you told me I couldn't touch it!**

**Me: I was talking about the one with my other story! Not this one!**

**Natsu: You people out there better review and ask a question. Johny sometimes gets ideas from your comments.**

**Me: See ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Ritual

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda left my notebook at school over Christmas break. I'm so sorry!**

**Natsu: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get back to the story, Johny.**

**Me: Looks who's cranky. Just because I left him at my house so I could, ya know, go to school!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Recap :

_Charla sighed. She knew this was coming, and she hadn't exactly told him everything she saw, so he was partly clueless. "Sure, but only because Wendy is off on a job for a few days."_

_"Aw, but Charla-wait. You said yes! Let's go!" _

* * *

Chapter 3

"Natsu, why aren't you getting sick?" Lucy looked at her partner, amazed that he wasn't about to puke on anyone. Plus, he didn't even have the help of Wendy!

"Well, I guess I don't see it as transportation." Natsu felt great. Never once had he been on a boat without getting sick. This was knew and he was going to take it while he's got it.

"Now you can enjoy yourself and help a lot with the mission." Lucy smile, happy that she didn't have to deal with him being sick, well, at lest not yet. _This is good, now our story can be a bit more believable. I just wonder why he doesn't think this as transportation. _Lucy thought

"Yeah, I'll be at the snack bar!" _What's this feeling I have right now? I know it's not motion sickness, I can tell that. This is different. It's more... pleasant. It nice, but weird. I think I'll actually think about this while I'm eating. _Natsu thought, while running in the direction the smell of the snack bar is.

"Is all you ever think about food and fighting?" Lucy yelled at him, laughing to herself. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all. _

* * *

"Happy, are you sure this is the right ship? There's just a bunch of sweaty men here!" Charla said. _I knew He-cat would get us lost! _

"Ops, wrong ship. I think we need to get on the one in front of us, or maybe that one it a fisherman's ship and he has a bunch of fish!" Then Happy starts to daydream about fish.

"How come you didn't notice that earlier?" The smell off of the men were giving her a head ache, but who can blame her? These men smell _terrible! _

Happy, snapping out of his day-dream, grabbed Charla's hand and said, "I don't know. Let's get on that other ship now!"

* * *

Lucy is walking around the ship, looking for anything suspicious, or just catching her eye. The ship was huge, so it took her a long time, but she has found nothing. This is how she ended up on the south end of the ship.

"Huh? What's this?" She looked at the wall that had a poster on it. She ripped it off and started reading it. It says: "Dance tonight at 8:00. All passengers must attend. Food and drinks are free." _Great, now I have to talk Natsu into going to this, which won't be that hard since there's free food involved. But the problem is that now we have to publicly dance and act like a couple while looking for Zeref! Can all of this get any harder?_

"Can what get any harder?" A voice said coming from behind her. She hadn't realized that she had voiced the last sentence of her thoughts.

"Oh, um... It's just had to figure out which place to eat since there are so many!" Well, there were a lot of places to eat, but she was lying. She turned around to face the person she was talking to, hoping they didn't notice that she was lying.

"And who might you be?" The man had black hair that hung over his eyes, yet stuck up in the back.

"I'm Lucy, and you are?"

"You're Lucy? Lucy Heartfilla?" His eyes grew wider.

"Um... Yes?" _What in the world is going on? _Lucy thought. Only certain people knew her last name, and she can't remember ever seeing him before.

"This isn't good. You and your friend need to get off this boat." The man started to panic.

"Why?"

"You're part of the prophecy to get me to do their will!"

_To get me to do their will. _"You're Zeref!? You need to come with me and then-wait. Aren't there supposed to be guards around you? So you don't escape?"

"That was a lie. They made it up so they can capture you and Natsu at the same shot."

Lucy was now confused. "Why do they want us?"

"They want Natsu so they can kill him so he won't save you or kill me or both. They want to so they can do the Blood ritual. "

"I know I'm sounding really stupid right now, but what is that?"

Zeref chuckled. "It's okay, I didn't expect you to know all of this. Anyway, the Blood ritual is where they drain your blood, have me drink it, and then I turn into their personal slave."

"Why do they want me?"

"Because of what the prophecy states:

_Once the parents died _

_And the girl's survived _

_She becomes the key_

_For all eternity." _

"But there are many other girls whose parents are both deceased."

"They need a Celestial wizard who has gone through an event the was supposed to kill them. So, they found you."

"Well, this job seems a bit more normal now."

Now it was Zeref's turn to be confused. "How?"

"I've been kidnapped twice already. Just because of who I am."

"Oh. Anyway, you and Natsu need to leave as soon and discreetly as possible."

"Okay, I'll do that!" Lucy turned and started to run to where the snack bar was, where Natsu would be stuffing his face.

* * *

"Happy, why are we hiding in a box?" Charla said, trying to keep her distance away from Happy.

"Because we still have to hide from people, including Natsu and Lucy!" Happy stated like it was common knowledge.

"But why are we hiding from everyone else? It just seems silly."

"When I heard Gramps talking to them, he said that these people kill cats!"

"You're going to tell me everything that you heard. But, we need to find a better place to hide."

"Um...I know! Under the snack bar!" Happy was praising himself inside his head for his amazing idea.

"You're trying to get us caught, aren't you?"

"No! How about Natsu and Lucy's room. With Natsu's motion sickness he'll be hanging over a railing barfing and Lucy would be out trying to find some stuff for their mission!"

"Did you just have a good idea? Lucky for you I saw what room number they have. Follow me, and don't get caught."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Master, do you really think it was a good idea just sending those two?" Erza said, thinking about _everything _that could go wrong. Some of those things are very disturbing.

"Those two will be just fine as long as Natsu doesn't get sick." Master Makarov said, trying to calm Erza's worrying the best he can.

"I still don't feel right about this. I mean, why would Magnolia think of them as a couple." Apparently, Erza has some serious catching up to do.

"Maybe they think that because he breaks into her house everyday." Mira, who just happened to be walking by, froze and her jaw dropped. How did he find out?

"How do you know that?" Mira and Erza shouted at the same time.

"I keeps tabs on my brats. So you see Erza, they should be fine."

"I still think that we should send some reinforcements just in case."

"Erza, you worry too much."

* * *

**How'd you guys like the chapter? I know it's not really good, but I think it'll do.**

**Natsu: Why am I only in a tiny bit?**

**Me: Because you were only needed for that part of the chapter. Don't worry, you'll be in there more next chapter.**

**Natsu: I better be, or else you might not have any hair left when you wake up.**

**Me: AHHHHHH!**

**Please review! Bye!**


End file.
